Iron Anvil I (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # He will ask you for ingredients for 2 recipes. # You will earn Allied Notes 580 and Experience Points 140, if successful. Note: Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. You will fail the mission if you take too long to select ingredients and crystals. Note: On this tier of recipes, the Adjutant will not ask you for multiple ingredients at the same time. Instead, he will ask you for each ingredient individually. For example, the answers would be on a Jug of Herbal Broth: Water Crystal, 1xFrost Turnip, 1xFrost Turnip, 1xBeaugreens, 1xBeaugreens, as versus how it's listed on the recipe. Possible Recipes ---- *Bonecraft **Bone Mittens - + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather + Bone Chip + Bone Chip **Bone Mask - + Sheep Leather + Bone Chip + Giant Femur **Vivio Femur - + Giant Femur + Wind Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Wailing Shell - + Seashell + Dark Anima + Earth Anima + Ice Anima **Wailing Bone Chip - + Bone Chip + Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Shell Powder - + Seashell + Seashell + Seashell *Clothcraft **Brais - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Sheep Leather **Cape - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Gaiters - + Cotton Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Headgear - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Kenpogi - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Love Chocolate - + Parchment + Heart Chocolate + Scarlet Ribbon **Sitabaki - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Sturdy Slacks - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Water Cell + Slacks *Cooking **Boiled Crayfish - + Rock Salt + Distilled Water + Crayfish **Bug Broth - + Lugworm + Lugworm + Shell Bug + Shell Bug **Carrion Broth - + Gelatin + Hare Meat + Hare Meat + Rotten Meat **Herbal Broth - + Frost Turnip + Frost Turnip + Beaugreens + Beaugreens **Pet Food Alpha Biscuit - + Bird Egg + Horo Flour + Hare Meat + Distilled Water **Roast Mushroom - + Rock Salt + Woozyshroom + Woozyshroom **Roast Mutton - + Mhaura Garlic + Dried Marjoram + Giant Sheep Meat **Tortilla - + Millioncorn + Olive Oil + Rock Salt + San d'Orian Flour *Goldsmithing **Brass Tank - + Brass Sheet + Brass Sheet + Brass Sheet + Animal Glue **Mighty Sardonyx Stone - + Sardonyx + Fire Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Sapara - + Brass Ingot + Brass Ingot + Silver Ingot *Leatherworking **Fisherman's Gloves - + Cotton Cloth + Lizard Skin + Lizard Skin **Leather Highboots - + Bronze Scales + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather *Smithing **Bronze Harness - + Sheep Leather + Sheep Leather + Bronze Sheet + Bronze Sheet + Bronze Sheet **Sickle - + Bronze ingot + Ash lumber + Grass cloth **Paktong Ingot - + Kopparnickel Ore + Zinc Ore + Copper Ore + Copper Ore *Woodworking **Bewitched Ash Lumber - + Ash Log + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima **Flexible Pole - + Lambent Water Cell + Lambent Earth Cell + Holly Pole **Lauan Shield - + Bronze Sheet + Lauan Lumber + Lauan Lumber **Light Crossbow - + Ash Lumber + Bronze Ingot + Grass Thread **Mana Willow Lumber - + Willow Log + Earth Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Self Bow - + Willow Lumber + Grass Thread + Cotton Cloth + Giant Femur **Steel Walnut Lumber - + Walnut Log + Earth Anima + Earth Anima + Dark Anima **Stone Arrows - + Arrowwood Lumber + Stone Arrowheads + Chocobo Fletchings *Alchemy **Antidote - + Wijnruit + San d'Orian Grapes + Distilled Water **Deodorizer - + Olive Oil + Chamomile + Sage **Echo Drops - + Sage + Honey + Distilled Water **Block of Animal Glue - + rabbit hide + bone chip + bone chip + Distilled Water **Chocotonic - + Attohwa Ginseng + Distilled Water + Gysahl greens **Vial of Mercury - + Cobalt jellyfish + Cobalt jellyfish + Cobalt jellyfish + Cobalt jellyfish **Jar of black ink - + Windurstian Tea Leaves + Windurstian Tea Leaves + Nebimonite + Distilled Water **Lump of Beeswax - + Beehive Chip + Beehive Chip + Beehive Chip + Distilled Water Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of guildworkers of various skill levels. You are to lend your trade knowledge to help improve quality and productivity. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.